


Cotton Candy

by Amberina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberina/pseuds/Amberina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he wants is cotton candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

Duncan has a type. Blonde, sweet, deceptively innocent. Veronica, with lips that tasted like bubblegum, giggling into his mouth. Her cheeks hot and flushed as she pulled away and said, "Wow." Veronica was all cotton-candy sweetness, sugary and pink. He imagined she'd melt in his mouth, soft and fluffy and his everything.

At first Duncan was sure Meg was this type, this type of sugar and candy and fun, young innocence. She was at first, she really was. But then there were questions written across her skin - "You won't abandon me, right?" "You're going to marry me, right?" - and he just kissed them away until there was nothing but skin, skin, skin on her abdomen, on her thigh. She had no idea.

Meg melted in his mouth, but she tasted like Meg and not like candy. Why isn't anything how he imagines it? He breaks up with her, and he just knows he needs something, anything. Sugar. He needs sugar.

Veronica, who isn't cotton candy anymore, but she's the closest he can get. Her mouth tastes like peppermint, burning his tongue. Candy, she's still candy, but she's bitter and she's icy and he can't get the taste of her out of his mouth, out of his mind.

All he wants is the cotton candy back, but the time for that has passed.


End file.
